


Mr. Stark, I feel so good.

by IWriteSins_Not_Tragedies



Series: I Wrote Sin, What A Tragedy. [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSins_Not_Tragedies/pseuds/IWriteSins_Not_Tragedies
Summary: Peter is being a Naughty boy and won'tet Tony do his job. A business man is trying to invest in Tony's company (Steve Rogers).This isn't real. They're just roleplaying sexually. Yes, this is Starker. No, this is not incest.





	Mr. Stark, I feel so good.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't beta read and written when I hadn't slept in over 48 hours. Read at your own cost

"Is something wrong with him?" A curious investor asked, leaving over and reaching to touch the unbounded omega. 

Tony shot him a warning shot for trying to touch his property and pulled Peter closer. "No. Everything is fine." Tony growled as Peter nuzzled again Tony's neck and reached for Tony's shirt.

"Then why is he here?"

"Ah...no reason." Tony swatted away Peter's hands. "...Give us a moment?" The investor nodded. Tony stood up and dragged Peter out. "....Petey...you need to stop." Tony warned. "That company is almost as big as mine. You need to-"

Peter had dropped to his knees and started to unzip Tony's pants. 

"....You didn't hear a thing I said, did you?" Tony sighed softly. 

"No, daddy." Peter smiled innocently up at his alpha. He knew exactly what it did to him.

"...Little brat." Tony sneered. "Gonna blow me in the hall? Where we could get caught any minute?" He threaded his fingers through his omega's head and pulled him against his crotch. Crimson streaked Peter's face as he managed Tony's dick in his mouth. 

Tony let out a gasp of air. "...Fuck, such a good and slutty little mouth." He tugged on Peter's chestnut curls who let out a whorish moan. "Like that, huh? Like it when daddy's rough on his baby boy?" The omega let out another moan. "Well, you're gonna like this." He grabbed tighter onto the curl6as if they were like handlebars and began to fuck the tight wet heat that was Peter's throat. 

Peter gagged around it and choked. It was hard to get air in. He slid his leg under him and began to rub his ass on his heel. As much as he loved sucking thick, hard, alpha cock, he couldn't cum from just it.

Tony pulled Peter off with a pop. "Well, seems like we should go in now." Tony ruffled Peter's hair (who was gasping for air). Tony crouched down. "....Was I too rough, Petey?"

The omega shook his head. Once he caught his breath he looked up at his handsome alpha. "But….but…."

"What?" Tony smirked.

"I didn't get to cum!" Peter protested.

"Well, neither did I." Tony shrugged and zipped himself up.

"That was your choice." Peter huffed.

Tony rolled his eyes and walked back in. "Sorry about that. My omega wasn't fee-"

Peter burst in the door and got on his hands and knees, whimpering pitifully and irresistibly. "D-daddy…" He panted and wiggled his hips, trying to entice him.

Tony growled. "Peter!" He shouted. 

The investor took in the omega. Such a plump ass, pretty pink hole that was clenching around nothing, and slick steadily dripping down. God, he wanted to fuck him right there. He secretly palmed himself through his jeans and watched how this went down. 

Peter giggled, only being sluttier now that he could smell two horny alphas. He slid a hand around and rubbed his hole. "Alpha…!" He keened as he slipped a finger in.

Tony stared in shock for a minute before going over and scuffing Peter. "What did I just say?" He growled. "I thought you weren't just a slut who wanted to be filled the whole time."

Peter went limp when Tony grabbed him and bared his neck in submission. "...Y'know what? Since you can't seem to think about anything but sex, you're gonna get it." Peter's dick twitched against his stomach at Tony's words. "You'll be begging by the time we're done. Go entertain our guest. I'll be back." Tony walked off and dropped Peter.

The investor grinned at Peter. "Come here, little cock sleeve." He cooed. Peter didn't like his tone, but did so anyway. He didn't want to get into anymore trouble. 

Meanwhile, Tony was grabbing his most sadistic toys he had.

Peter cautiously walked over. The man patted his lap, motioning for Peter to get on it. He carefully slid down the man's erect cock with a soft moan. "....Mhh…" The man slapped his ass and Peter yelped. "Wh-what was that for?"

"Start moving." The man growled and slapped him again.

"...O-okay…" Peter started to slowly bounce. The man slapped his ass again and tears started to prick in Peter's ears. He forced himself to start going faster.

Tony came back in. "....Not what I meant by entertaining the guest. But what can I expect from a cock hungry omega?"

Peter let out another sob as Tony walked closer. Tony chuckled darkly and wiped his tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "Almost twenty Pete. You should be used to punishments." He growled by his ear and slipped the cock cage on he brought. Peter let out another sob. "M-Mr. Stark! No! Please!" He whined.

Tony kissed his forehead. "You'll get to cum when you've earned it." He winked and sat in the chair and watched his omega get fucked.

Peter was openly crying as he bounced on the man's dick. The man came and shoved him down hard onto his cock.

"R-red!" Peter cried out and the man quickly pulled out. 

"Shit, Peter. I'm sorry." Steve hugged him. Tony ran over, too.

"Steve, you're fucking strong be careful with him!" Tony scolded.

"I-I-it's fine, really...just...a bit sore." Peter pulled away from the hug. A thick, creamy, pink substance trickled out out of his ass.

Tony turned to Steve. "You made him bleed!"

"Im sorry, Tony. It was an accident. Peter says he's okay, so it's fine!"

Peter was trying to take the cage off as the arguing continued.

"Be never bleeds with me." Tony objected. 

"Your dick is tiny compared to mine."

Peter started crying again and the duo turned to look at him.

"Petey?" Tony asked, concerned. 

"Kid? You okay?" Steve said, equally as concerned.

"...I'm just really horny and wanna cum!" He sobbed.

Jarvis's voice cut through the confusion. "...This is because he hadn't eaten breakfast, sir."

"Peter!" Tony scolded.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark…"

Tony sighed. "No, don't be. It's fine. I'm also...apologetic. I…" He bit his lip. "...I'm gonna go get Scotch."

"Tony!"

"....Whoops."

**Author's Note:**

> I can write 1000 words of poorly written smut, but struggle to finish a chapter of plot.


End file.
